


Petticoat Princess

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Masturbation, Shota, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England is tired of her colony acting up and with none of the usual punishments working she realizes she must take desperate measures to discipline him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petticoat Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RunawayWithMeTonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayWithMeTonight/gifts).



> Okay so, this fic is a bit historically inaccurate. The idea of petticoat punishment supposedly came about in the Victorian ages and America was already independent by then so that was problematic. I hope I have everything else fairly accurate though, especially the clothing.
> 
> the order of the pairing is fem!England/America, noncon and shota

England found herself getting rather fed up with a certain colony of hers. Now normally she liked to keep a calm composure, wanting to appear dignified and ladylike, especially when compared to that frog France. Still...it seemed that every chance America got he would do something to embarrass the empire, or break something, or do something he wasn't supposed to do. 

She had tried various punishments. Sending him to his room, which only resulted with him just playing with his toys alone in there. Time out, which just ended with him sitting there bored until it was over. She even resorted to spankings which had worked at first until he had gotten used to them and simply played it off as a joke. 

Well she wouldn't take it anymore, any colony of the British Empire needed proper discipline. It had taken her awhile to think of one, one that would certainly put America in his place, to teach him that he was beneath her. 

 

\------

"America what do you think you are doing?" England snapped, hands on her hips as she glared down at the colony. He was soaking wet, feet and trousers covered in mud. She had specifically said not to go out in the rain. The last thing she needed was a sick colony.

America simply rolled his eyes at England, cheeks puffed out. "So what? It's just water." He said, crossing his arms defiantly. He went in the water to bathe and to swim so what difference did it make if it was raining? In his opinion England was definitely overreacting. 

It took all of England's willpower to keep calm at that moment. "Not only have you ruined your clothes you have gotten dirty right after your bath!" She raised her voice, reaching forward and grabbing the boy's ear. "Go wash up and change clothes, if I see a speck of mud on you afterwards you are getting a good whapping on the bum." Not really, she had something else in mind, but she needed to threaten him.

America yelped as he was grabbed, shaking free from the woman's grip. "Whatever, I'll just get dirty again anyways." He said, knowing he had still better draw a bath for himself.

"Good, you are to return to your room afterwards." England said, frowning as she watched America walk off to prepare his bath. 

When he had left she went upstairs to where her bedroom was located and opened up her closet. She had the necessary items already, knowing she would be using them one day. It would pain her to hurt America like this but it was for his own good after all. What she pulled out first was a petticoat, not the fanciest but rather nice, a bit of lace on the end. Next was a gown that would go over the petticoat and a corset. Last was a simple doll, one that used to belong to another colony of hers. Taking everything in hand she carried it over to America's bedroom and sat them down his bed, now waiting for him to get back.

America had taken a spare change of clothes with him before going to draw his bath. He hated baths, didn't see the point since he would just get dirty later on anyways. After a quick wash and redress he set out for his room, opening the door and gasping as he saw England in there, sitting on a chair by the bed.

"I'm glad to see you are done America." England said, standing up from her chair. "However I still need to punish you." She picked up the corset first, showing it to America. "I will need you to undress." A grin formed on her lips at the thought of what the other's reaction would be.

America had taken a few steps closer to England, getting a good look of what was on the bed. "Wait, that's all girl clothes." He said in confusion, not understanding at all what England was getting at.

"I'm well aware America." England said, taking a step closer to her colony. "Now undress. If I have to force you I will make your punishment much, much worse." She gave him a glare that told him she meant it. "And trust me this punishment is nothing compared to some I've seen." Some truly brutal things, nothing she could do to a colony, but they were good for threats.

America blushed, cheeks turning red as he silently started to unbutton his shirt. It had been years since England had seen him naked and he was rather nervous. Once his shirt was off his trousers were next, stripping until he was completely nude, hands down to cover his vital regions.

England smirked, loving how embarrassed he was. "Turn around now, I need to put the corset on you." She made a turning motion with her finger.

"But that's for girls." America whined, still turning around and facing the wall. He had seen England put in one before when he was younger and it looked painful, squeezing the woman's stomach, making it hard to breath. Soon enough he felt the fabric around his body, instinctively moving his arms up.

"Good lad." England smiled, pulling the corset nice and tight, causing America to let out a gasp of pain. "As a young lady you must learn to wear one of these." She said, starting to lace up the back. "That is if you want to impress men."

America had suddenly found it hard to breath, taking short, shallow breaths. "I-I'm not a girl." He whined, hating how he was being talked to, like he was some girl.

England finished the lacing before grabbing the petticoat next. "Of course you are." She smiled, slipping the petticoat onto America and grabbing the gown next. "A pretty girl who needs a pretty gown." She then helped America get into the dress. It was nothing too special, a light blue with some gold patterns along the edges of the skirt, sleeves, and neck.

"There, aren't you adorable?" England cooed, making America turn around so she could see him fully. The corset gave him the appearance of female hips and thanks to the petticoat the dress poofed out quite nicely. Grabbing the doll from the bed she held it out for America. "And here's your dolly dear."

America yanked the doll from England's hand, his bottom lip out in a pout. "I-I'm not a girl I'm a boy." Despite though he could feel a few tears forming in his eyes, hoping this weird punishment would be done soon. 

"Be a good girl America." England warned, heading to the bedroom door and opening it. "You need a pair of shoes, I'm sure your sister Canada has a pair that will fit." She was just a few rooms down too so it would be a quick walk. "Come along dear."

This time America was gaping at the other, shocked at hearing Canada would have to see him in a dress. "I-I can stay here..." he said only to get a harsh look from England that told him he had no choice. He walked and followed behind the other, down the hall to Canada's room.

England gave a few knocks as a warning before opening the door and walking in, dragging America in by the arm. "Canada dear I was wondering if I could borrow a pair of shoes." She said as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Canada had been playing with some dolls on her rug when England America walked in, standing up only to gasp as she saw America. "A-America?" She asked, stepping closer to her brother only to see it really was him. "Why are you in a dress?"

Before America could even answer England did it for him. "America's been a naughty girl." She said with a bit of amusement in her voice. "Isn't she pretty though?" 

Canada looked her brother up and down before bursting into a laughing fit. "It's not funny!" America snapped, cheeks bright red and a few tears threatening to fall.

"Aww America's such a cute girl." Canada only taunted, grinning at the other. America was always so loud and rude, taking any attention away from her by drawing it back to him. It was nice to see him so upset. "And a cute doll too, I'm jealous."

England chuckled, going to Canada's closet to find some shoes and leaving the two of them be. "I'm not a girl!" He whimpered, a few tears falling down his cheeks. 

"But you're so cute like that you must be." Canada giggled as England returned with a simple pair of shoes. It was fun to finally see America cry, especially after all the times he had brought her to tears. "Aww don't cry, big girls shouldn't cry."

"Put these on dear." She said, setting them down in front of America, the other slipping his feet inside. They were a bit small but not too badly, still fitting him. Seeing that they fit well enough she took America's hand again "Now for some makeup." She said, leading America over to a dresser with a big mirror in front. While Canada wasn't yet wearing too much this room was used mainly to store anything extra.

America made a whine of protest but was lifted and sat in the chair in front of the mirror as England opened up a drawer and got out a thing of powder. "Close your eyes." She said, America doing so as she used the small brush to powder up America's face.

The powder had made him cough a bit, another tear rolling down his cheek. Next he felt another brush on his cheeks, opening his eyes to see in the mirror that they had a hint of red now.

"Do stop crying dear, you'll ruin your makeup." England said, adding a bit of blue to America's eyes before grabbing some red lipstick. "Pucker your lips up now." Again America simply did as told, the lipstick trailing across his lips, turning them a nice shade of red.

"Aw America is so cute now." Canada said, holding in her laughter. He did almost look like a woman now except for his short hair. "You'll have to teach me how to do makeup sometime sister." The last word was said almost with a sneer, wanting to humiliate the other as much as she could. 

England chuckled, nodding her head. "Oh yes, we should all three dress us together sometime. I could get us some cute ribbons to do our hair up with and we could practice our makeup.” The idea actually sounded a bit fun she thought, making a mental note to actually do that with Canada one of these days. 

America simply shook his head, tears staining the corners of his eyes as he did his best not to let them fall. Luckily for him England had taken his hand then, deciding it was time for them to leave.

"Thank you Canada, I'll return the shoes when we're done." She said, closing the door after her and America had left.

She kept his hand in hers as they walked along, passing his room. "Where are we going England?" He asked, scared some of the servants might see him like this and they would gossip and soon everyone would know he had been dressed like a girl. 

"Just walking around, making sure everything is in order and whatnot." England replied, really just doing it to embarrass the other. It wasn't until they were downstairs. That they passed by a maid who was dusting a table. The maid had looked up, wondering who the girl could be only to blush as she saw it was America.

"Is your day going well?" England asked, stopping to greet the maid. Surely she knew it was America underneath that dress. After all it was obvious with his short hair.

 

The maid nodded, trying not to stare at America. It was probably a punishment she figured as her and England chatted for a few minutes about rather mundane things, cleaning, clothes, children, typical things that bored America. "Anyways we'll get going now." England said after about five or so minutes, taking America's hand and continuing to walk.

They had gone around the entire place, greeting any servant they passed, England acting normal as if her male colony wasn't in a dress. A few servants had asked to which England had simply replied that there was nothing strange about a girl in a dress, other servants did their best to ignore it, feeling bad for the young colony. Soon they were back to his room, England once again closing the door.

"C-Can I take this off now?" America asked, sniffling as he tried not to cry. So many servants had seen him and he knew they would taunt him when England wasn't around. Plus it was still hard to breathe in the corset, even hard to move.

"You think that was all?" England asked, grabbing the other by the hair and dragging him over to the bed. "Bend over it." She still needed to physically discipline the other after all.

America wanted to protest. Sure he had been spanked plenty before but it seemed so different now, he was sure England was going to be a lot more harsh than usual. With another sniffle he leaned forward onto the bed, struggling a bit to catch his breath as he was bent over.

England smiled, knowing her hand wouldn't be enough this time, grabbing a hairbrush off the nightstand before lifting up America's dress and petticoat, exposing his bare ass. "What a cute rump my little girl has." She cooed, trailing the flat end of the hairbrush against it.

"N-No..." America whimpered, embarrassed at being so exposed. He shivered at feeling the cold hairbrush on his ass, goose bumps rising on his skin before he felt a smack, a yelp escaping his throat.

 

England had given it without warning, watching as a small red mark formed on the other's ass. "Naught girls deserve a spanking." She teased, giving a few more whaps, alternating cheeks, the two round globes turning a nice shade of red.

America was screaming now, his ass feeling as if it was on fire now. His legs were shaking, struggling to stay standing and his breathing shallow. "I-It hurts...s-stop it." 

"Hush, naughty girls shouldn't talk back!" England snapped, giving a smack to each cheek, watching as they slightly jiggled. She knew there would be a few welts but she didn't care, it would only serve to remind him of his punishment. "Say it America. Tell me you've been a naughty girl who needs mommy to punish her." She didn't think of herself as their mother although she knew the word would only be more humiliating for America.

Another sob escaped America's throat at that, feeling a few more smacks as he didn't say it. Pain flared up in his backside and up through his spine with each smack, tears running down his face and messing up his makeup. "I-I'm a.....n-naughty girl wh-who needs mommy to...to punish me." He hadn't wanted to say it but he couldn't stand the pain anymore. The spankings he used to get were just with England's hand and never this hard. 

, A sense of accomplishment washed over England as she heard that, giving a few smacks lower this time, hitting America's upper thighs now, wanting to see him in more pain. She couldn't do this forever though, giving a final smack to each cheek before setting the hairbrush down on the bed. She could see America's legs trembling and knew he might not be able to stand for what she had planned next. "Can you stay standing?" She asked, figuring she might as well have America tell her.

America let out a sigh of relief when the brush was set down only to tremble at England's words. "Y-Yeah...I can." He whimpered, feet hurting a bit but he could maintain his position for a little while longer.

"Good." England said, sucking on a few of her fingers. Originally she hadn't been sure of including this into the punishment but now she was. Once her fingers were slicked up enough she reached down and spread those round globes, exposing America's puckered entrance.

America felt himself getting even more embarrassed now, feeling the cold air hit him there. "E-England...what are you doing?" After all that place was dirty, why was England looking at it? 

"You're a girl so you can take it like one." England replied, rubbing a slick finger at America's hole, not yet pressing it in. "Surely my big girl can take it."

Now America knew what sex was, he had gotten the whole 'where babies come from' talk, but he had no idea what it was England was doing. He figured since he didn't have the girl part England was using this as a substitute. "B-But...it's dirty and gross, d-don't touch it." He begged, hands gripping the bed sheets harshly.

England simply chuckled, pressing her finger on in. Oh it was so tight, like it should be. Just doing this made her feel so powerful, to bring a male down to the level of a woman, to /her/ level. "Oh America, a woman's area is not gross." She chuckled, giving her finger a few thrusts, wondering if she could get her little colony aroused from this.

"Ahn...n-no..." America sobbed, muscles clenching down against England's finger. He didn't understand what was happening, why it hurt but at the same time made him feel all tingly between his legs. Again he knew what sex was but he had no idea this hole could be used.

"Yes, doesn't it feel good dear?" England asked, harshly thrusting her finger in and out, loving just how humiliated the other was. It wasn't long until she added a second finger now, spreading them out. As terrible as it was she could feel herself getting aroused, dampness between her legs. No...no now wasn't the time for that, she could pleasure herself afterwards there was no way she was letting America do it.

While one finger had been tolerable two fingers was rather painful, causing America to scream out as he felt his muscles painfully stretched apart. His sobbing had gotten louder, that was until England's fingers had pressed against a certain spot, causing a spark of pleasure to run straight to his cock. "Ahn..." he yelped, only becoming more confused now. Why did that feel good? Why did he feel so tingly between his legs?

 

Oh England had definitely heard that, knowing the other was getting a bit aroused now. She pressed against that spot, leaning over now so she was against America's back. "Such a good girl, taking it so well." She said, voice warm against America's ear. She reached around now, underneath the petticoat to his small cock, fingers ghosting at the tip. "Even your clit is hard."

"Ahhnn..." America moaned out, getting louder as he jerked his hips forward, body wanting more contact. He had no idea what a clit was, figuring it was something a woman had since England had said it. "F-Feels so w-weird, stop." He sobbed, so conflicted in his feelings of humiliation, pain, and pleasure.

England only added a third finger, spreading them apart inside the other. "Be a good girl now and take it until I'm finished." She said with amusement in her voice. She didn't wrap her hands around his cock however, after all girls didn't have that. "You're nice and tight, you'll surely pleasure your husband one day." She felt like she was losing control of herself, the dampness between her legs increasing.

America simply shook his head, barely noticing the third finger being added. He was too absorbed in the pleasure, England's fingers pressing against that one spot inside him that would send pleasure straight to his cock. "Ahn...ahhh..." he let out a loud moan, hips jerking forward as he came, only a small bit of cum landing on the bed in front of him as he collapsed onto it.

England had felt the other's muscles clench up around her fingers, knowing that he had to have just orgasmed. "How shameful." She said, pulling them out of America. "But either way your punishment is over, take the bed sheets to laundry after you've changed and hung the dress in your wardrobe." She didn't care if a servant saw the stain, to her it was only another way to humiliate America.

"Y-Yes England." America whimpered, sinking to his knees onto the floor. He was sobbing still, covering his face with his hands as he trembled. He felt so utterly humiliated, not sure how he would ever face England or Canada after this.

England smiled, heading to the door. "And make sure to be on time for dinner, hands washed of course." And with that she left, shutting his bedroom door behind her.

\---------

England had stripped off her clothes once back in her room, locking the door before getting up on her bed. She was practically soaked between her legs and needed some release. Lying back she spread them and lowered her hand down there, rubbing a finger against her wet labia.

"Ahh...yes..." She moaned, setting her glasses on her nightstand and slipping her eyes shut. Images of America flooded her mind, of an adult America that was trained to be all hers, crawling on his hands and knees, a toy up his arse and him begging to be touched. She slipped her finger inside herself, using her other hand now to rub at her clit, back arching in pleasure.

Oh yes America would be all hers, so submissive in every way. "Oh yes..." She had two fingers inside now, thrusting and rubbing faster as she imagined tying him up and thrusting a toy inside him, making him beg for mercy only for her to ignore his pleas. 

She felt so close already, hooking her fingers inside her as she rubbed her clit even faster, body shuddering as pleasure washed over her. She removed her fingers, lying limp on her bed as she caught her breath. She felt a bit of disgust at what she had thought of but she was mainly feeling want, wanting for America to be all hers one day.


End file.
